It's A Rainy Day! Is Coming Soon! (From: Mama, Do You Love Me? - Barbara M. Joose
It's A Rainy Day! Is Coming Soon! (From: Mama, Do You Love Me? - Barbara M. Joose & Barbara Lavallee) (1991) It's A Rainy Day! Is Coming Soon! (From: Mama, Do You Love Me? - Barbara M. Joose & Barbara Lavallee) (1991) Part 1 * If All The Raindrops from "Sing and Dance with Barney" & "Storybook Land That!". * Baby Bop: Wow! I Wonder What This Story Is! * Linda: I Don't Know! But With The Candy Draw On The Cover! It Must Be Something Sweet! (thunder Baby Boy says "Whoa!") Or Maybe It's A Story About Rain! *Barney: That's Right! Linda! And It's Quit A Tasty Rain! (laughs) If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah *Barney: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be (laughs) Oh! What About Snowflakes! *Baby Bop: Oh! Yummy! (laughs) *Kim, Linda, Kathy and Danny: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be *Barney: (Laughs) Good! Now Raindrops Again! *Baby Bop: OK! *Baby Bop, Michael, Jeff and Tosha: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney, Baby Bop Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be *Barney: (laughs and do) *Baby Bop: (do) *(ends) *(Barney, Baby Bop and Kids saying Ah) *(Baby Bop says "Ah") *Baby Bop: (laughs) Ah! (laughs) Barney! Barney! *Barney: Yes! *Baby Bop: That Was Fun! But It's Stop Raining! It's A Rainy Day! Is Coming Soon! (From: Mama, Do You Love Me? - Barbara M. Joose & Barbara Lavallee) (1991) Part 2 * If All The Raindrops from "Sing and Dance with Barney" & "Storybook Land That!". * Barney: That Was Fun! Thanks For The Happy Valentine's Day! Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Sure! Wow! I Wonder What This Story Is! *Linda: I Don't Know! (candy on the book) But With The Candy Draw On The Cover! It Must Be Something Sweet! (fireworks Baby Boy says "Whoa!") Or Maybe It's A Story About Rain! *Barney: That's Right! Linda! And It's Quit A Tasty Rain! (laughs) If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah *Barney: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be (laughs) Oh! What About Snowflakes! *Baby Bop: Oh! Yummy! (laughs) *Kim, Linda, Kathy and Danny: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be *Barney: (Laughs) Good! Now Raindrops Again! *Baby Bop: OK! *Baby Bop, Michael, Jeff and Tosha: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney, Baby Bop Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be *Barney: (laughs and do) *Baby Bop: (do) *(ends) *(Barney, Baby Bop and Kids saying Ah) *Barney: (laughs) *Baby Bop: Time To Go! I Want To Tell BJ! About Seeing The Storybook Land! *Barney: Yes it Is! *Danny: OK Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Bye-Bye! Everybody! *Barney & Kids: Bye Baby Bop! (Baby Bop: Bye!) Bye Baby Bop! *Barney: Bye Baby Bop! See You Next Time! So Long! *(Baby Bop: See You Soon! Baby Bop is hopping and leaving The Storybook Land Dissepeer) *Michael: Well! I Guess It's Time For Me To Go Home Soon! *Barney: Sure! Michael! *Kim: Me too! Thanks For Making A Valentine's Day Barney! *Barney: You're Very Welcome! Kim! *Kids: Bye Barney! *Barney: See You Soon! Everybody! Take Care Now! Bye-Bye! I Sure Have Fun! So Long! Love You Too! (laughs) *(when the kids leaving the Storybook Land, and zoom Barney doll At Valentine's Card says "Storybook Land", He winks) *From: Be My Valentine, Love Barney *I Can Do That! Credits Is Too Short Until.. Fully Credits From: Barney Safety *Shopping For A Surprise! Long Credits Is Too Short On May 2009!!!!!!!!!!! *'Special Thanks To' *'Tom Rennon of Intelligent Digital Imaging ' *'Sumuel Farm City Of Dallas Park and Recreation ' *'Department-Mesquite, TX ' *From: Hats Off To BJ! Video Capture Card!.jpg|Special Thanks To Tom Rennen of Intelligent Light Digital Imagining Sumuel Farm City Of Dallas Park and Recreation Department-Mesquite, TX (From: Hats Off To BJ! & A Very Special Delivery!) MAMA DO YOU LOVE ME?.jpg|Readings From Mama, Do You Love Me? Barney Theme Song (Shopping for a Surprise!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!).jpg|From: Alphabet Soup! Special Thanks To Sumuel Farm City Of Dallas Park and Recreation Department-Mesquite, TX .jpg Puppeteer - RAY HENRY.jpg|Barney Going Places! Credits (Fully Credits) Is Coming Soon! Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation